Daddy's Little Girl
by Maximumbella
Summary: Edward Cullen is THE player at Forks High. Bella Swan is known for one thing; she's Edward's best friend. but do either of them know one has feelings for the other? and when the Cullen's returne from a vecation, who is the school's new queen bee?All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's little girl**

**A/N: So this seems like a plot used many times, you know, Edward= Player, Bella= Best friend. And in the beginning, it is like that. But it will take an unexpected turn later on in the story, and hopefully, no one has used it before. Oh, and the tittle to this story, yeah, I was listening to Daddy's little girl from Jesse McCartney, and it was the only tittle that came to my mind. You will probably understand the tittle more later on in the story, I hope...**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich, nor am I the best writer in the world, so it's pretty safe to say that I am not Stephenie Meyer, the OWNER of twilight, bla, bla, bla. **

* * *

«Edward, please! I'm standing right here! Come on, I don't want do be late for class, AGAIN!» I yelled, waving my arms for extra drama effect, but it didn't work. He only smirked and kept kissing Lauren. I rolled my eyes and turned around, almost hitting the door frame before I managed to get control over my legs again, and walked out the door. 'Fine, be a jackass.' I thought while heading for my first class.

Edward, my best friend, had a tendency to keep his tong rather occupied by making out with every single girl in school. He was drop dead gorgeous, had one of the best and most expensive stiles in school, captain of the schools soccer team, and was a total player, sorry, scratch that last, he was THE player. Not that there aren't other player's in school, 'cause there are, but he is the main player. He had most likely every girl who is somebody in this school, in his bed.

Oh, and, did I mention he is smart? Yeah, that guy's got it all. Looks, brains, stile and shape, and he sure does take advantage of it.

Me, well, I was known for one thing. Edward Cullen's best friend, no benefits attached. And even though every girl in school knew that we were just friends, surprisingly many kept glaring at me whenever I was with him. Not because they looked at me like I was a competition, I was too plain for that, but probably 'cause I hang out with him so much.

'Speak of the devil,' I thought as I bumped into a girl with long, curly blond hair.

"I'm so sor- oh. It's you. Well, then I just don't care, now do I?" Tasha said as she gave me a death glare. "Hi Tasha! It's so nice bumping into you too! Oh my god, I just love that top! Where'd you buy it? Wall mart?" I answered with overly enthusiasm. "Whatever, _Bella_. Move, you're in my way." She said, while looking straight past me as if I wasn't really there. "Anything for you, queen Tash." I answered as I stepped aside, voice dripping of sarcasm. She stomped melodramatically past me, and I could swear I heard a "Hmf!" to. I smiled to myself. God, I loved pissing her of.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's soprano voice shout from the other end of the hallway. "Hurry, or we're gonna be late for class!" I sighed as I started making my way over to were Alice was standing.

Alice Cullen, my other best friend, and Edward's twin sister, was one of the most fashion obsessed girls I had ever seen and heard of. She could only wear the same cloths twice before she had to go shopping again. Fortunately, her other sister Rosalie, or Rose, my third best friend, is also very found of shopping, so she didn't drag me along every single time, even though I still think she takes me with her way to many times.

"Come on!" She nagged impatiently as she took a hold of my hand when I was close enough and started dragging me towards our classrooms.

"Why are you waiting for me if you don't want to be late? We're not even in the same class." I said right when we reached our classrooms. They were right next to each other.

"I don't want you to get into trouble. 'Cause when you do, you get detention, and when you get detention, you don't come over after school, and when you don't come over after school -", "You call Jasper over and do whatever you do when you're with your boyfriend." I finished her sentence.

"That wasn't what I was about to say." She said, setting her chin an inch further up in the air, as if to make her point bigger. "No, but it's what you always do. Look, we are here now, okay? So let's just meet up for lunch later on, and you can say whatever you want to say. Love you." I said, as I turned and walked into the classroom, sitting down at the desk, furthest in the back.

The seat next to me was empty. No surprise there, since it was Edward who sat there and he was probably still sucking face with Lauren.

But it still didn't come as a shock to me when, after digging out my history book from my book bag, the one and only Edward Cullen was sitting next to me, grinning suspiciously wildly. He always did that, came out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"Oh nothing." He said, while smiling secretive. "Edward, I will snap, and you know it." At this he started laughing.

"Trust me," He said when he was done, "You don't want to know. You never do." I made a gagging noise as I turned away from him. That meant he probably got a quicky before class. I could see Edward shaking from holding in his laughter, but I just ignored him. Unfortunately, the teacher hadn't come in yet, so I just started drawing random things in my notebook. It was mostly what it consisted of anyway, just random drawings. I just start out with a circle, and it turns into a rose.

"What, now you're not talking to me?" I just kept on ignoring him. My random scribbling was turning into what looked like an apple tree. Told you it was unpredictable!

Suddenly a large hand shoot into my eyesight and snatched the notebook from my own hands. "HEY!" I yelled as I turned to see Edward studding the drawing intently. "You're getting really good, Bella. But you don't happen to be craving for an apple, do you?" He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. I answered as maturely as I could, by sticking out my tong and grabbing for my notebook again, but Edward held it out of my reach.

"Edward, don't touch it! I don't even wanna think about where your hands were ten minuets ago!" He chuckled, but didn't give it back. "Yeah, you probably don't want to know..." He said with an evil grin.

My eyes widened with this new information. "EW! EDWARD!" I shirked at him.

"Ms. Swan, do you want to start this class since you already have everyones attention, or would you rather continue flirting with Mr. Cullen?"

My face automatically turned red as I turned to look at the teacher who spoke. I didn't miss the fact that indeed everyone was staring at me. "I'm sorry Mr. Peters." I said while moving my eyes down to a suddenly very interesting spot on my table.

* * *

"So, Bella. I have already gone shopping for you, so you will have a totally hot outfit, and you can just come over to my place after school, so you can help me set up the place, even though it is already pretty set up, but you know, last details. And of course, some hair and make-up."

I looked up from my apple with a confused look on my face. Okay, sue me! I guess I kinda was craving for one.. "Huh?"

Alice looked at me as if I had just thrown a water balloon on her or something. "Oh. My gad. You forgot."

'Forgot what?' I thought while scanning my mind for some hint of what she was rambling about.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! The party you idiot!" She shouted in my face. 'OH! Right, the party. No, _another_ party...' Was it Friday already?

The Cullen's were famous for their party's. They always had them, at least once a month! I don't get why Esme and Carlisle let's them... It has to cost a fortune! Of course, that has never been a problem for them. I mean, the house they live in; HUGHE! And those cars!

"Okay, Bella, how do you manage not to remember that? Alice has talked about it all week! It's been the only thing she has ever talked about!" Emmet asked me from across the lunch table.

Emmet, Rose's boyfriend, was a very large, no, huge guy. But in a hot way, not that I thought much about that, but come on, I'm a girl. I notice if a guy is hot or not. But despite his size and intimidating looks, he was one of the nicest and most childish boys I knew.

"I don't know. I have a tendency to tune her out whenever I her the words 'Party, make-up, shopping and planing'. That must be the reason why I feel I haven't been hanging out so much with her this week..." Emmet roared out in laughter, and Jasper and Rose joined him.

"Ha-ha, Bella. You are so hilarious." Alice said while giving me a rather bitchy glare. "I guess I have my moments." I answered with a satisfied smile.

"Whatever, Bella. You just bought yourself a shopping round with me." I sighed at this, and this time, it was Alice who gave away the satisfied smile.

"Wow, you look happy Bella." It came from behind me. I turned to see Edward giving me a crocked smile. I have to admit, even though he was just my best friend, he certainly looked really really gorgeous whenever he did that.

"Shopping," Jasper said simply. Edward looked at me sympathizingly.

"I say this again; Whatever. Edward, you have to be home by nine tonight. That's when the party starts, in case you have forgotten." Alice said. I sighed happily, glad she had shifted her party planning mind over to Edward.

"My wish is your command, Alice. Now, if you will excuse me, Jessica is looking very hot in that top, so I think I'll be going. See you later guys." He said, the headed past our table towards Jessica, who had probably already spotted him when he came in to the cafeteria, and was now blinking very seductively at him, even though it more looked like she had gotten something in her eye. I just rolled my eyes. I was very used to this. Edward liked to have a different girl on his arm every other hour.

"Come on, lets get to class. But everyone remember, my house 5 pm. With the exception of Bella, you'll be coming home with me. Oh, and I've already talked to Charlie, you're staying over night." She smiled while I suppressed a groan. Great, that means no excuse for me to leave early.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is sorta just a filler. I am writing the next chapter right now, and I am pretty sure I know what will happen, but I have a tendency to change my mind while writing so... we'll see=) **

**Anyways, Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I used one HOUR to find the perfect outfit for Bella at this party, and since I wanted you to know exactly what I meant, Iill post every link on my profil soon. But I don't really care what the rest of the people wear so it will just be brief descriptions of the ones I think you should know about.**

**I don't know how the party's are in USA, but I don't think they are that different from what they are in Norway (that's were I come from), but I'm just gonna write it like a typical Norwegian party and hope for the best.**

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"Alice, No, and that's final." Alice looked at me with a shocked expression. I had never won a stubborn contest against Alice before, but there was just no way she was making me wear that- thing!

On Alice's bed in front of me was a red, very tight, too short dress, which she insisted I was going to wear tonight, but it wasn't happening. I had never been so set on one thing before, ever!

"Fine! But don't expect me to be able to find anything in this closet that would look as good on you as that dress." She said while stomping past me into her closet. Yes, did say into. It wasn't actually a closet really. It was more like the biggest room in the whole house, except for the downstairs area, but that was only because it was both kitchen, living room and dining room in one room. I just rolled my eyes and followed after her. "I'll take my chances."

After looking for an outfit for twenty minuets, I had gathered an outfit I liked and took it back out to Alice's bedroom. "Uhm, Alice, you can come out now." I called when I noticed Alice was still inside the closet. "No, I haven't found the right outfit yet! God! Why do I have so little? I so have to go shopping." She yelled back, half to me, half to herself.

"Alice, I'm wearing what I want to ware." I heard a sarcastic laugh, and then her sopran voice: "Bella, if you think for one second that you are wearing the same thing you wore to school, I will come out and strangle you." I rolled my eyes again. "I picked it out from your closet Al." There was a little silence before she came walking out of the closet.

"Bella, no offence, but I think I know a little more about fashion then you. So if you would please stop nagging and let me pick out an outfit for you, that would be..." She stopped five feet in front of me. "Great..." She finished her sentence. She kept looking up and down, checking out every detail of my outfit.

"Bella, that actually looks- really good! Wow! When the heck did you get a séance of fashion?" She asked, staring at me with big eyes. I laughed at her expression and took a little turn for her, so that she could see it from every angle. "I just picked out what I liked." I said with a smile, studying myself in the full length mirror. I was wearing skinny, dark blue jeans, a long black, tight top that went down to right under my butt and an open jeans vest over it which matched the jeans, even though it wasn't the exact same colour.

"Well, I really like it Bel, nice work! Okay, so we need accessories, shoes, nail polish and a red headband." She said, while going back inside her closet, only to come back out three minuets later with everything. I gulped as I saw the shoes she was carrying. They were black pumps with white/silver stripes and open toed. And heels. really, really high heels. Not the highest heels I have ever seen, but they were high, and Alice wanted me to wear them.

"Uhm, Al, can't I just wear flat ballerina shoes instead? Please?" I said with a pleading voice. "No, end of discussion. Okay, lets get your hair and make-up ready." She took my hand and dragged me into her giant bathroom.

* * *

After half an hour, my hair was hanging in gentle waves down my back with a big, dark red headband with big black Chanel-mark on it, my nails, both fingers and toes, were in the same shade red as the headband, simple black and silver bracelets - about eight of them, four each – on the one arm, and a thick silver chain with black and red stones hanging of it as charms on the other one and a long, thin silver chained necklace which ended with a big, red stone, right under my chest.

Alice hadn't overdone the make-up either. Even though my eyes were surrounded with dark eye-shadow and mascara, she had managed to do so discretely, so that it looked like my eyes were naturally dark, yet held some make-up. My cheekbones were more visible now that she had put on some blush, but very little, since my cheeks went red very easily.

I hugged her thanks before putting on my death heels and walking down the stairs. It was fifteen minuets before the party was going to start, but the place was already packed with people and the music was cranked way up.

"I think I'm gonna go get some beer. Wanna come?" Alice asked me when we got down, and I nodded a response. I followed her through the crowd, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was packed with different type's of alcoholic beverages, but I chose a simple Corona beer. If I hadn't helped move all the food and stuff to the fridge downstairs, I would've wondered where it was, but since I did know, I just closed the door after handing Alice a beer.

"So, see anyone you like?" She asked me while wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. "What? Bella, come on! I'm your best friend and you're supposed to tell me every- JASPER!" Despite the loud music, I did jump when Alice called her boyfriends name as she spotted him behind me. I turned around and he smiled at both of us. "Hey girls. Wow, Bella! You look really nice!" Jasper said with a shocked tone. I smiled my thanks to him, and had to stifle a laugh when I saw his eyes meet Alice's angry ones. "No! Baby, I just, I was surprised, you know? It just isn't like her to dress so nice."

Her eyes softened and a gentle smile started to show. "I know you didn't mean it like that Jazz, but it is true, the really does look nice." She gave me a smile and I answered with one of my own. "Thanks, both of you. But I think I'll go look for Edward. Have you seen him Jasper?" I asked, already scanning the room with my eyes. "Yeah, he was out on the porch when I came in here, but you better hurry, I don't think he'll waste any time finding a girl to hock up with." I gave a small smile, then headed out to the porch.

As I came out, the smell of cigarettes hit my face, but I ignored it, my eyes searching for Edward.

Suddenly an arm was around my shoulder, and a velvet voice whispered softly into my ear. "Why have I never seen you here before? 'Cause trust me, I would've noticed such a beautiful girl in my house, trust me..." Okay, apparently he had not seen my face. As I turned around, I looked into a pair of gorgeous, green eyes, Edward's eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes turned into pure shock and terror. "Oh. My god..." Was all he could utter from his mouth, still full of shock. And that was about the time I started laughing, like really, really hard.

I don't even know for how long I laughed, but when I had absolutely no air left in my lungs, and my stomach was screaming from pain, I started to get a hold of myself again. When I finally managed to stand straight again, I looked up at Edward again. His face had now changed from terror to embarrassment, but there was still some shock left in his eyes. I had to restrain myself to not have another laughing fit.

"That's what you say?" I asked, still giggling a little. "That is how the famous Edward Cullen lures any girl he wants to bed? Please tell me you have something better then that." I said, smiling smugly.

"Hey, it works, doesn't it? I could totally get you to if I wanted! You can't honestly say that you didn't feel flattered." He answered, suddenly very defensive about the way he had with women.

"Edward, if it hadn't been you who said that, I would probably slapped the guy who did in his face, laugh at him then walked away, still laughing. Actually, I probably should slap you, but I won't since I'm such a good friend." I told him.

"Yeah right, Bella. You are just saying that 'cause you're to proud to admit that I know how to smooth talk a woman." But by now he was smiling. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't believe you just hit on me..." I said, mostly yo him, but also a little bit to myself.

"How was I to know you could actually look so-" He paused, trying to find the right word, while I raised my eyebrows and waited. "Different..." He mumbled. Okay, that was kinda mean. He thought I looked ugly? So that's why he chose to be my friend, rather the anything else. It really took me by surprise how much it actually hurt. I mean, I knew I couldn't measure up to Lauren and those other girls, but I never considered myself as unattractive. It's not like I haven't made out with a guy before, or several for that matter! But still, to hear that from you own best friend, and the schools hottie, yeah, it defiantly hurt.

I looked down at my feet to hide the hurt in my eyes. "Gee, thanks..." I mumbled, before I turned around and headed back inside. "No, Bella, I didn't mean it like that! BELLA!" Edward shouted after me, but I knew he had already lost me in the crowed.

I was heading towards the stairs when a big, no, huge hand stopped me. "Bella!" I looked up to see Emmet grinning widely, and with a little hint of evilness... "Yeah...?" I asked hesitantly.

"You wanna do something to lighten your mood?" I just looked at him. " Okay, so I might not be as smart as a rocket sciences, but I can see that you're not that happy being here." Well, to be fair, I wasn't happy about that either. "So, you want me to help you lighten your mood a bit? By, oh I don't know... Some Vodka maybe?" He grinned as he held up a half-full bottle of Vodka. Ew, I hate Vodka! I was about to turn down the offer when I thought of something. I did always get in a better mood after some alcohol, didn't I? Maybe it would do me some good.

"Okay." I answered shortly. He got a surprised look on his face then. "Really? You want- okay!" He grabbed my arm and led me to a table full of shot glasses. After he had poured about eight of the glasses, several other people came to join us, all taking a glass. "CHEERS BELLS!" Emmet shouted, and I couldn't help but grin, right before I poured the liquid down my throat.

* * *

**Da, da, da, daaa! Didn't see that one coming, did you? I didn't.. I was planning to write one thing, but my hands wrote something else. Yeah well, I liked it, so I didn't change it. I'm going to try to update again tomorrow. I was going to write the whole party in one chapter, but it's really late, and it's a schoolnight so, you just have to live.**

**Okay, PLEASE (!!) pelase, please review everyone! I have had like 40 hits or something, 15 put me on story alert but only 4 reviewed. (Sad face)**


End file.
